villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Joker (Arkhamverse)
The Joker is Batman's archenemy and the main antagonist in both Batman: Arkham Asylum, and Batman: Arkham City. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The Joker is the main antagonist in the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum. He got himself locked up in the asylum, along with other so-called "super-villains" to pull off a daring scheme. He planned to build an army of super henchman by mutating his normal henchman with Titan, a venom created by a scientist of Arkham Asylum. To do this, he had to take over the entire asylum, and he was quite successful, since he managed to take control of the security system, the warden, and even over Batman. When his plan fails, it looks like he committed suicide, but really he injected himself with the Titan Formula and turned into the Titan Joker. "let's get ready to TANGO!" ''---''Titan Joker Titan Joker Titan Joker is a giant monster version of The Joker and the final boss in Batman; Arkham Asylum. Appearance Titan Joker is about as tall as Killer Croc. He's an incredibly muscular monster, a lot of his bones such as a large ammount of his ribs on both sides as well as his fingernails are sharpen and revealed, and his hair is now a mohawk. Boss Battle During the boss fight Titan Joker will try to hit Batman with his claws. If Batman gets to close, Titan Joker will grab Batman and toss him which deals damage toward Batman. After some time he retreats and calles some of his minions. While Batman's fighting Joker's minion, in the background, Joker electrocutes the Commissioner just for fun. Joker also throws some bombs, some that are chattering teeth that move toward batman, and other that are thrown thoughout the arena. As time goes on, Titan Joker gets distracted by Jack Ryder's Helicopter. With this distraction, Batman uses his Ultra-Batclaw, which forces Joker to fall to the ground and get stuck. Joker then gets hit by Batman dealing some. Batman does this about three times and Titan Joker is defeated. When Titan Joker falls through the floor, he gets electrucuted by the electro-boxes underneath the arena. When the Joker tried to get back up, Batman sprays his glove with some explosive gel. When Titan Joker tries to attack Batman, Batman manages to punch Joker in the face, which caused the gel to explode, knock out the Joker. After he was defeated by Batman, he was reverted back to his normal form and was arrested. Powers & Skills Because of the Titan Formula, Titan Joker pocesses superhuman strength, durability, enduarance and is large in size. He has razor sharp claws, but unlike the Titan induced victims, Joker can maintains his verbal ability, it's probably because Joker was insane in the first place, since the Titan formula turn everyone into psychopathic monsters. He also distributes bombs throughout the battle arena, some that stay in one spot and some that walk toward Batman. The Joker's Profile States An insanely homicidal super-villain, the Joker’s white skin, green hair, and blood-red lips belie the chaotic nature underlying his cartoonish appearance. The self-styled Clown Prince of crime has no superpowers beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. He frequently concocts elaborate schemes to entrap his arch nemesis, Batman. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Joker appears in Batman: Arkham City, the sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum as the secondary antagonist. The Joker has been stricken with a poison in his blood system, because of the Titan Formula. He was desperate for a cure, so he kidnapped several doctors to cure him, blackmails Mr. Freeze that if he creates a cure, Joker would give his wife Nora back, he even poisoned Batman & Gotham with the same disease. He was also planning massive breakout of Arkham City win the war between Two-Face and Penguin. In the end, He accidentally destroys his own cure and finally succumbs to the titan poisoning, taking his plans and secrets with him. Legacy and Harley Quinn's Revenge :"The city is tearing itself apart over him. He planned it that way." :―Batman to Commissioner Gordon over how Joker continues to destroy Gotham even in death. After the events of Arkham City, Commissioner Gordon personally has Joker's body transported away from the massive prison, knowing that if any of his men got their hands on him, they would tear his body apart. Gordon is forced to move Joker's body to various locations over the following weeks to ensure that none of his followers break in to retrieve it, telling no one of it's location except for, eventually, Batman. As Gotham descends into chaos over the Joker's death, Batman's mind sinks lower as his depression over the loss of Talia and guilt over Joker's death begins tearing him apart on the inside. Batman soon realizes that the Joker had made a set of contingency plans in the event of his death to ensure that Gotham is destroyed and the Dark Knight broken. As Batman investiagtes the late villain's final schemes, Harley Quinn breaks out of her imprisonment and takes control of Joker's gang in her own plans for revenge against Batman. Taking over the Steel Mill, the last location the GCPD need to evacuate to shut down Arkham City for good, Quinn takes various police officers hostage to lure Batman to a trap. Quinn's tactics prove to be successful as Batman is captured and locked in an air tight prison. With the aid of Robin, Batman is able to escape and stop Quinn's plans, leading to her being arrested again and allowing Arkham City to officially be shut down and Batman to refocus his attention on Joker's back up plan. Investigating what is left of the Steel Mill, Batman finds a message from Joker that was made before he died and meant to be communicated to Batman in the event of his death. As Batman analyzes it at the Batcave, he locates a video message from his eternal enemy, who begins to taunt the hero and reveals one last, twisted and sick joke against Batman and all of Gotham. Category:Evil Clowns Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Psychopath Category:Final Boss Category:Bosses Category:Ringmasters Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Comedic Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Crime Lord Category:Big Bads Category:Empowered Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Bombers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Mutated Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighter Category:Trickster Category:Evil Genius Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Pranksters Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Inmates Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Anarchist Category:Blackmailers Category:Outright Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Vandals Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Cheater Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Rivals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Trap Master Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Nihilists